


You shook my world apart

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna takes control of Juliette's career... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shook my world apart

Rayna Jaymes was a superstar with her own label and, when Jeff had seemed like hurting Juliette's career, she had brought the girl on board with them. She was the one who had all the authority and, when Juliette's career looked like falling apart, she had taken control, getting it all back on track, half-hating herself for yelling at the other woman. She might be young but she was not exactly stupid... just a little wild. Juliette had folded into herself, sobbing silently. 

Without much thinking Rayna had moved closer, settling beside the girl and pulling her closer, unable to stop herself stroking the girl's hair out of her eyes, their lips meeting in a surprisingly soft kiss. Juliette had surprised Rayna by allowing Rayna control over her. Rayna had refused to touch the girl at first, not trusting herself, moving away to lock the door to her office, glad she had left the office blinds down. Moving back she had moved to settle herself so she was knelt at Juliette's feet. She might have control, she wanted Juliette. The girl had been willingly submissive, allowing Rayna to kiss and caress her, her entire body arching to Rayna's touch as Rayna began to tease her slightly. 

"Ray..."

The word was panted and Rayna smiled as she dipped her head to the girl's clit.


End file.
